


Zapped

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Smut, sans has plans for you, will be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Undyne and Alphys demand evidence of your little adventures with your boyfriend, you went to sink into a hole on the ground and disappear. But as always, Sans manages to make it a little more enjoyable (after all, who said he cannot concentrate on zapping from place to place in the house while having fun with you?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapped

It all started out with a game of truth and dare. It was only Undyne, Alphys and you playing this time, sprawled out on the living room floor. Your friends seemed to team up against you, which was the least bit surprising: they had been doing that for a couple years by then.

"Loser, it's your time again!" Undyne grinned so bright and so wide you nearly had to squeeze your eyes shut for a moment: why were her teeth so damn white? You nodded with a soft sigh, deciding to ignore the stupid question brewing in your chest. Maybe you would save it for later and ask her if she 'truth'. Lame, yes, but you've never been good at coming up with stuff like this. You were boring like that, repeating the same stupid questions over and over whenever you played. And well, you were also quite shy: not even your closest friends - the very monsters that sat across you, giggling at each other with what suspected to be mischeif - had seen a bolder side to you.

"I chose truth." you mumbled, biting down on your lower lip. Already, your cheeks flushed with shame. Undyne was definitely not going to ask something light and sweet. To your surprise, Alphys nudged her girlfriend before she could have said anything and spoke up. The tiny monster, if possible, was even shyer than you were, but her mind was filled with naughty thoughts quite often. How you knew? You studdered at the thought.

"H..have y..you and Sans d.d..done it yet?"

You let out a groan at the question. Of course you have! But how could you explain that to your friends without losing your head in embarrassment? You cared not about how such a thing was technically impossible (you knew where your friends kept the knives, after all...) The only thing on your mind was how they probably assumed that you were just as soft and sweet in bed as you were in real life.

Little did you know that Undyne knew a lot more than she let out.

"So? Spit it out girl, don't make us wait!" she smirked and blinked her one good eye furiously a few times, causing you to assume that she was winking. For some reason, the silly expression she made while doing so caused you to giggle just a bit.

"We have...a couple times." you said softly, staring at your hands sitting on your lap.

The game went on, and the three of you turned to alcohol to spice it up a little. Each time someone choose thruth, they had to take a shot. You had set up thirty glasses filled with clear fluid. Twenty held vodka, the others had water in them. For some reason, you always reached for the ones you knew had the vodka in them. It burnt your throat, yes, but you liked it. Getting a little tipsy caused you to be just a tiny bit more laid back from what you usually were like. Thus, after the third or so shot, you grinned at Undyne when she asked you another of her stupid questions.

"Where have you done it, punk?" it was obvious that she was waiting for juicy details: she leant ahead a little and sniggered when you narrowed your eyes for a moment."Don't tell me you have only done it in his room!"

You shook your head too quickly: for a moment you even got dizzy. Your mind cleared up a bit moments later and you grinned."Where haven't we?"

The next day, you woke with a hangover so bad you wanted to go back in time and slap yourself for drinking. Your head hurt and your brain was foggy, breath still stinking of alcohol. How gross. With a groan, you rolled off your bed, letting out a huff of pain when you landed on your back quite painfully.

It took you half an hour to gather yourself. By then, you had spotted the small note that had been left on your nightstand."How nice of that silly bonehead." you giggled a bit and reached for the piece of paper. To your surprise, it had not been left by your ever so attentive boyfriend.

Undyne had scribbled it down, still clealry drunk when she wrote it.

_Punk, you will probably not remember this because you passed out ten minutes later (your snore is loud as fuck by the way) but you agreed to give us proof that you and your skele-boy have left your comforting fort of blankets and pillows. What type of proof we need?_

_Be creative,_

_Undyne._

You so were not going to do anything like that...

Little did you know that Sans had other ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be smutty.  
> im so sorry. (kinda hope that this will not get any attention so it can get deleted accidentally. I love me some humor and stuff tho :P)


End file.
